Something to Die For
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Sometimes it takes something big for one to realise their feelings for the other. Short and fluffy Tony & Ziva and smidgen of McGee & Abby piece. Based on the song Something to Die For - Carolina Liar. One-shot


_Two stories in the same week! Yay for me. This is slight fluffy...apologies peoples. :D_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Abigail Scuito, Timothy McGee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ducky Mallard or anyone who belongs to NCIS. Sniff.

P.S Dedication to my lovely beta **Hellotwilight** who is also my supporter and bestie.

* * *

**Something to Die For**

**by A Fanfiction Angel**

_Inspired by the very good song: Something to Die For – Carolina Liar_

_Peel me off the hook, that's something to die for_

_Heal me, help me see what the hell did i lie for?_

_I'm fighting private wars again,_

_Just second thoughts of where and when_

The deafening pounding in her ears; her quickening gasping breaths as she struggled to climb over the ledge, and then the running out of the warehouse anyways to fetch the car so he wouldn't have to walk.

As soon as she sat down in her car she heard a loud thunderous explosion and watched horrified as it blew up.

X

"No! No! No! NOO!" Ziva screamed pounding her bleeding clenched fists against the whitewash walls of the hospital. She didn't care that all the other people were staring at her like she was mentally deranged, she would be anyways soon.

"Ziva…he's gonna be okay. It's Tony. He'll be fine." Timothy McGee stood next to her, wincing every time her hand connected with the wall.

"Stop Ziva." Gibbs walked forward and placed both of his hands on her wrist, stopping her from hurting herself anymore. Ziva sobbed heavily, her chest shuddering as she took shallow shaky breaths.

"It was all my fault. I told him to follow me in there."

"No, he followed you in there on his own will."

"Family for Special Agent Tony Dinozzo?"

The three of them stood up. "You go first David." Gibbs pushed her gently.

Tony lay there still, with his eyes closed, the machine showed his faint heartbeats, but at least they were consistent. "He was very lucky, had you been any slower trying to escape you both would have died. He's resting now but if you speak he might be able to hear you" The doctor spoke calmly but with sympathy in his voice.

Ziva nodded numbly. Reaching forward she placed his hand that was not burnt in hers stroking it gently.

"Tony….Tony….Tony…." she whispered. "I'm so sorry Tony."

X

_Won't you see it in your heart, you should  
Know you always played your part real good, oh yeah  
That's something to die for  
That's something to die for_

Ziva David knew in her heart that she had fallen for him long ago, approximately three years ago actually. At first she dismissed it and took it as it being too long since she had a boyfriend, but it wasn't that. Much as she disliked Tony's skirt-chasing ways she loved his loyalty to his friends, his mischievous smile that always seemed to light up her day, the endlessly tiring movie quotes that she had missed when she was sent back to Israel when….when Jen…Jenny…had died. She knew he blamed himself every day, drinking mindlessly away. She knew when he was upset, whether it was the half-hearted teases towards McGee, the sudden lapses of silence or just the lack of flirting happening between them at work. She sometimes considered that him not making a move was because it was his fault, he tried to drag her to have a good time when they _should_ have been protecting Jenny.

It was her too, her friend Michael Rivkin, the person in the photograph on her desk, she knew Tony would search through her desk. Of course he would.

Was it really who she wanted to be?

Her and Michael were childhood friends and briefly high school sweethearts. But she had ended it and they both moved on ages ago into becoming good friends. He had gone travelling lately, taking a "vacation". Vacations from Mossad usually meant that you needed to get out of the country for a bit, but not necessarily in hiding from maybe the previous case he did.

_In the end I'll be there_

_I'll be standing by your side_

_We will see how the tide_

_Hides away all the dirt_

Tony's eyes flickered open then quickly shut again; they hurt from the bright white light emanating from his hospital window. Ziva sensing his discomfort bounded up and shut the curtains.

She then without warning, snuggled up beside Tony.

"Shh…shh..Ziva I'm fine."

"I…thought…so badly you were going to be dead."

Tony feebly lifted his not burnt arm and placed a hand lovingly over her head, patting her curly brown hair softly. He loved it when it was curly and she left it down.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly, breathing into her hair.

Ziva chuckled, "yes I'm fine," she said blinking through her tears."Promise me you will not follow me to detonate a bomb next time."

"No promises Ziva."

_That's something to die for_

_That's something to die for_

"But I, Anthony Dinozzo, will promise to love Ziva David forever."

"And I promise to love you too Tony, now stop sniffing my hair, I haven't washed it in two days."

* * *

_This burst of McAbbyness was inspired about "Never Let you Go" by Evermore_

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh my gosh McGee!" Abby gasped, eyes widening. "I've got it! We can hack into the hospital security tapes!" Abby shouted punching the air with a fist.

Timothy sighed and stared at the bubbly Goth girl with the pigtails and platform boots. Much as he liked being friends with Abigail Scuito he wished every day that it would be something more. Sometimes she would catch him glancing at her in the corner of her black mascara eyes. But instead of speaking up about it she would just smile prettily and peck him on the cheek. "I'm sure Tony will be just fine Abby, just wait a bit for Gibbs to call us."

"I can't wait any longer McGee! I'm bursting! Anyways there are advantages to this, what if Tony was suddenly having a heart attack or trying to get out of the bed and the hospital staff didn't know about it!" Abby squealed flapping her arms like a bird up and down.

McGee placed two hands on the side of her arms but she was still flapping wildly. "He'll be fine, really."

Abby nodded numbly and turned around to click something on her computer. "I actually thought of this earlier, I just wanted to gauge your reaction O' McGee." She flashed him a cheeky smile.

They both turned in sync to stare at the computer and just saw Ziva snuggling up next to her partner into Tony's hospital room. It was a private room so it was just them.

"Turn the volume up McGee! I can't hear anything!!" Abby ordered and as McGee fumbled for the volume dial she did it for him instead.

"_But I, Anthony Dinozzo, will promise to love Ziva David forever."_

"_And I promise to love –"_

"Oh my freaking god!" Abby's piercing scream echoed in her lab as she bounced madly around her lab jumping and squealing at the same time. She then ran up to McGee held both of her hands in his and made him jump with her too.

McGee took that moment to pounce just as she was on the floor for that split second he took the chance to press his lips quickly but firmly on hers, leaving her momentarily stunned as if she had seen a live Tyrannosaurus Rex.

She stopped jumping and stared dead straight at him. "McGee…what was that for?" she exclaimed . Abby didn't sound angry, instead she sounded somewhat bemused.

"I'll tell you if I can kiss you again, properly this time." Timothy said smiling slightly bravely.

Abby smiled back and this time kissed him back properly.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Cheesy line? A little. Couldn't resist the huge (intended to be only a smidgen at first) McAbby. Love you all and hope to have some reviews soon! I will still be continuing with **Almost Twilight** and **Holding Out For A Hero?**_

_**xoxo**_

_A Fanfiction Angel_


End file.
